For electronic industry, a lithography process such as a printed circuit board process uses a great quantity of photoresist. The conventional photoresist is wholly and mainly manufactured from petroleum chemicals such as an acrylate material. After the photoresist is used in a photoresist process such as a developing process, a stripping process, etc., it becomes a waste product. There are several kilotons of this kind of the waste product. In addition, the waste product is mostly settled by a burying method or an incinerating method, etc. Therefore, the photoresist consumes a great quantity of petroleum material and has bad effect to nature environment.